Machines such as copiers include service access panels and cover plates which, when removed, allow a person to access, handle, and/or operate the components of the machine. Typically, such machines automatically disable themselves to await maintenance and/or repairs, so that further operation does not cause and/or compound any damage.
An interlock switch is a device which, when actuated by a service person, reactivates a deactivated machine so that proper maintenance and/or repairs may be effected. Heretofore, such interlock switches have been exposed and/or readily accessible to a non-service person. Accordingly, prior art interlock switches allow such non-service persons to inadvertently or purposely reactivate the deactivated machine. Such reactivation may cause damage if not properly supervised or performed by the service person.
Accordingly, a need exists for an interlock switch and/or an access panel for use with an interlock switch which is accessible to service personnel and which may not be readily accessible to non-service personnel.